


Ты и я вчерашнего дня

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 2000, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, реверсивная психотерапия от мастера миллера, ретроспективный ббказ, ретроспективный каз/надин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Каз Миллер засел на Аляске и ненавидит все живое. Однажды ему звонит Рой Кэмпбелл и просит об одолжении.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ты и я вчерашнего дня

В молодости одиночество казалось ему противоположностью счастья. Тогда обязательным критерием счастья была возможность разделить его с другими. Даже больше: оно заключалось в том, чтобы найти свое место, быть частью. Кого-то или чего-то — не так важно. Счастье было в принадлежности.

Каз слишком поздно понял, что это не так, но дело было даже не в этом.

Сейчас на счастье Каз Миллер вовсе не претендовал. Теперь он предпочитал бытовую радость. Свежесть блеклых снежных зимних рассветов, теплую собачью холку под живой рукой, запах хвои в холодном чистом воздухе и неторопливый покой, который он сам тридцать лет назад посчитал бы аналогом смерти для особо трусливых.

Каз ценил свое одиночество. Настолько, что так и не удосужился завести телефон — на свете в любом случае уже не существовало новостей, которые могли бы его заинтересовать. Люди не меняют Калифорнию на Аляску, чтобы следить за новостями.

Но подвергнуть себя полной социальной смерти он все равно не смог. Пусть у него и не было телефона, но телефон был в отеле в ближайшем городке. Каз заезжал туда раз в месяц и спрашивал, не приходило ли на его имя звонков и писем. Обычно за такой срок любой желающий с ним связаться уже забывал, о чем хотел поговорить, и Каз вешал трубку спустя минуту неловких вопросов о самочувствии и погоде.

В этот раз все было иначе. Стоял холодный декабрь, до закрытия супермаркета оставалось полчаса. Каз открыл упаковку яиц, чтобы проверить, нет ли битых, когда его окрикнули по фамилии.

— Мистер Миллер? Мистер Миллер!

Каз обернулся. Какая-то женщина в идиотском вязаном цветастом свитере махала ему рукой, стоя в параллельном ряду за морозильником с полуфабрикатами. Он вспомнил, что она работает ночным портье в том самом отеле, куда приходят его звонки и письма, но воскресить в памяти ее имя никак не мог.

— Как славно, что я вас встретила! — воскликнула женщина. Каз сухо улыбнулся, но по ее тону понял, что просто улыбкой тут не отделаться. — Меня зовут Ирен, я из отеля.

Наверное, она представлялась ему десятки раз.

— Вам звонили буквально сегодня утром. Ваш друг, Рой! Он очень расстроился, что не застал вас, и просил передать вам, чтобы вы перезвонили как можно скорее.

Каз знал только одного Роя, и звонок его не предвещал ничего хорошего. Рой так и не оставил попыток вернуть Каза в цивилизацию путем предложения разнообразной работы, начиная от преподавательской и заканчивая полевой. Каз раз за разом отказывал ему. Говорил, что не заинтересован ни в деньгах, ни в новых знакомствах, ни в опыте. Да, он так и собирается до самой смерти сидеть в снегах в компании своих собак, а что такого? Это свободная страна, и он ничего никому не должен. Ни этой стране и ни одной другой.

Казалось, Рой давно должен был понять, что на свете не существует ни одной причины, по которой Каз мог передумать (с единственной причиной было покончено навсегда еще год назад), но Рой всегда был поразительно твердолобым, и с возрастом эта черта его характера только усугубилась.

— Я зайду на днях, — сказал Каз, собираясь отступить к кассе, но Ирен быстро обогнула морозильник и схватила его за рукав.

— Умоляю вас, перезвоните сейчас. Будто я вас не знаю — если вы заехали сегодня, то в следующий раз вернитесь не раньше, чем через неделю. Вдруг кто-то умер, — шепотом добавила она.

Каз хотел ответить, что не знает ни одного человека, чья смерть имела бы для него значение, а даже если так, то это не ее собачье дело, но вдруг понял, что она права. Черт его знает, что там случилось у Роя Кэмпбелла, но лучше не откладывать это в долгий ящик, а быстро отказать ему за пару минут и уехать домой, чтобы не видеть и не слышать никого в ближайшие десять дней.

— Он оставил свой номер, — с надеждой сказала Ирен. — И тут идти всего ничего.

Отель пустовал — День Благодарения давно прошел, но до рождественских каникул оставалось еще две недели, и никому не было надобности лезть в такую глушь в нетуристический сезон. 

В Калифорнии было только на час позже, и Рой не должен был еще спать, однако он долго не подходил к телефону. Каз уже готов был вздохнуть с облегчением и с чувством выполненного долга повесить трубку, как на том конце раздался голос.

— Алло?

— Рой? Это я.

— Бен? — обрадовался Рой. — Ох, я рад тебя слышать. Не устану повторять — у меня на уме есть минимум сто мест, более подходящих для такого человека, как ты, а ты забрался в такую глушь. Знаешь, я недавно вспоминал тебя и думал — если бы ты вдруг умер, я бы узнал про это буквально месяцы спустя, — сказал Рой и неуместно и неловко хохотнул.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — ответил Каз, борясь с желанием бросить трубку.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Я не буду в сотый раз предлагать тебе работу, хотя ты, конечно, зря себя хоронишь… Дело в другом. Ты помнишь Дэвида? Со…

— Я помню Дэвида, Рой. Мне пятьдесят пять, а не девяносто пять. 

— Так вот, я не говорил тебе, но буквально спустя пару недель после твоего отъезда Дэвид уехал на Аляску. Купил дом, хотел пожить там какое-то время. Собраться с мыслями. Может, попозже вернуться к работе. В отличие от тебя, у Дэвида был телефон, и я звонил ему раз в пару месяцев. Ты спросишь — зачем… 

Каз не собирался спрашивать.

— … Но кто-то же должен.

Именно за это он и не любил Роя. Рой не умел отделять работу от личной жизни, и его бестолковое добродушие граничило с преступной для его профессии мягкотелостью. Более того, Каз слабо верил в то, что забота Роя была естественной — возможно, Рой и правда считал себя отчасти виноватым в том, что возрасте двадцати восьми лет Солид Снейк решил запереться в четырех стенах на Аляске, и тщетно боролся со своей виной, прикрывая ее облезлой мишурой неискреннего беспокойства. Так или иначе, Рой Кэмпбелл был ублюдком, и Каз бы не удивился, узнав, что Дэвид бежал на Аляску в желании никогда больше не видеть его и ему подобных, но Рой был слишком туп, чтобы самостоятельно дойти до этой мысли.

— И вдруг он перестал отвечать. А потом его телефон просто отключили. Я последний раз говорил с ним в августе, а сейчас декабрь. Я мог бы задействовать свои каналы, но решил сначала набрать тебе. 

— И? — спросил Каз, уже догадываясь, что последует дальше.

— И я боюсь — не случилось ли что, а ты все равно рядом. Может сгоняешь, посмотришь, как он там, а потом перезвонишь мне? 

— Ты знаешь, мне сейчас не до этого.

— Вранье, да чем ты занят? Нет, правда, — сказал Рой неожиданно серьезно, — мы все ему обязаны в некоторой степени. Вся страна ему обязана. И неужели не найдется ни единого человека, который съездит к нему и проверит, все ли в порядке? Чего тебе стоит, Бен?

— Из-за таких разговоров он и выключил телефон, — сказал Каз. — И я прекрасно его понимаю. Ладно! Я съезжу. Я съезжу с одним условием.

— Каким? — охотно спросил Рой.

— Я удостоверюсь, что все хорошо, перезвоню тебе, и ты больше никогда мне не позвонишь.

Рой отреагировал удивительно жизнерадостно, как будто вся грубость этого заявления просто не имела возможности просочиться через его непробиваемо-твердый череп.

— Сдался ты мне, — рассмеялся он. — Как ты там с тоски не воешь. Диктую адрес…

Каз сунул салфетку с адресом в карман и поехал домой. Дома он хотел сразу же лечь и заснуть, но у него нестерпимо болело левое колено. Хаски Каза, Триш, словно почувствовав его боль, тут же положила длинную теплую морду ему на бедро.

Он думал про Надин и Кэтрин. Ей в этом году исполнится десять. Наверное, с каждым днем она помнит его все хуже и хуже. Впрочем, этого Каз и добивался, когда уходил. 

Ему говорили, что быть одному — вредно. Что встречать старость следует с кем-то. Что Надин — замечательная женщина, и ее компания идет ему на пользу. Что после того, как они съехались, он даже помолодел лет на пять. 

Но все это стремительно разбивалось о те вечера, когда Каз говорил ей, что задерживается на работе, а потом сидел в своем офисе, закинув ноги на стол, и смотрел, как за окном светлеет поддетое розовым небо. Надин нравилась ему, но это не отменяло часы, проведенные в машине на стоянке перед супермаркетом рядом с домом, судорожных попыток вспомнить, какие детали он упоминал в прошлый раз, рассказывая Кэтрин о своем детстве в Вайоминге, выматывающей бессонницы, и того раза, когда Каз поднял обеих среди ночи и отправил в подвал, когда в кухонное окно пробралась соседская кошка и разбила кофейную чашку.

Он не мог использовать их просто потому, что не хотел умирать в одиночестве.

Ранняя пенсия только усугубила его положение, отрезав все пути к отступлению. Однажды утром Каз Миллер проснулся и понял, что больше не может. Он не потрудился рассказать Надин, почему уходит и куда, не попрощался, просто собрал вещи и уехал, пока она была на работе, а Кэтрин в школе.

Он знал, что после всех этих лет задолжал им по крайней мере объяснение, но не мог сочинить нужных слов. Что Каз скажет, если позвонит? Прости, что наша совместная жизнь была враньем с первой до последней секунды?

Каз сел в кровати и запустил руку в волосы, а потом еще пару минут не двигался, раздумывая в полной темноте, как ему поступить.

Он был уверен, что не заснет. Дело было даже не в Надин, о которой он думал практически каждую ночь. Казу не хотелось признаваться себе в этом, но он не мог сказать, что судьба потерявшего актуальность Дэвида стала ему абсолютно безразлична, пусть даже он почти убедил себя в том, что это так.

Человеческое было все еще не чуждо ему. Каза мучили угрызения совести.

День дебрифинга Солида Снейка Каз мог смело назвать одним из лучших дней своей жизни. У него в груди пенилась радость, сравнимая разве что с ощущением оглушительной подростковой влюбленности. Впервые за много лет он позволил себе потерять фокус. С Дэвидом в комнате были Рой Кэмпбелл и старый сухой црушник, которого Каз видел впервые в жизни. Нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понимать, чьи интересы он представлял.

Наверное, в любой другой день Каза бы обеспокоило появление нового лица на сцене, но тогда ему было плевать. Впервые за долгие годы он почувствовал подъем — ему даже показалось это забавным. Подумать только, чтобы заставить его ощущать тот восторг ушедших лет, который он испытывал только рядом с Биг Боссом, Биг Боссу пришлось умереть. Как только Кэмпбелл и его невыразительный коллега отлучились в коридор для “краткой конфиденциальной беседы”, попросив Каза продолжать, Каз внаглую выключил диктофон и, даже не пытаясь скрыть своих намерений, задал все интересующие его вопросы. Что он сказал последним? Кричал ли он? Как долго жизнь покидала его тело?

Дэвид редко моргал и отвечал монотонно и послушно, как будто ему было все равно. Он был так безразличен, что он даже не прокомментировал остановку записи. Может, он принял оживление своего инструктора за беспокойство, а может, ему просто хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Каз вытягивал из Дэвида каждую подробность даже тогда, когда тот уже рассказал все, что мог. Во что он был одет, когда умер? Как был пострижен? Пытался ли пойти на сделку? Выторговать свою жизнь? 

— Как ты думаешь, Бен, — тихо спросил Рой спустя пару часов и кивнул в сторону, — за ним следует приглядывать?

В конце коридора Дэвид, уставившись в стену стеклянным взглядом, ждал лифта.

— Боишься, что он повесится в раздевалке, и сразу же в очередной стране третьего мира всплывет еще пара десятков диктаторов? — сардонически спросил Каз. 

Это никак не касалось Каза Миллера. Каждый выживает в меру своих способностей и жизнелюбия. Дэвид знал, куда шел работать, а Фоксхаунд не обеднеет, если отправит мальчика к мозгоправу. Чувство вины шевельнулось где-то в глубине души и тут же пропало под очередной волной острого триумфа.

Триумф быстро ушел, оставив за собой пустоту и смутное беспокойство. Неужели Дэвид правда повесился, но не в тот же день, а спустя год? И не у жестяного шкафчика в раздевалке у душевой, а посреди снежного ничего, где ни одна живая душа, кроме проклятого Кэмпбелла, даже не удосужится проверить?

Каз знал, что это часто бывает — внушительная часть американских солдат умирает не на поле боя, а уже после, на закопченной кухне или в плюшевой гостиной, покупая билет на шесть футов вниз при помощи подручных средств.

В ладонь ткнулся холодный собачий нос.

Нужно ехать сейчас, решил Каз. 

Он все равно ничем не занят.

Каз кинул в машину ящик пива, аптечку и канистру бензина, а потом достал карту и прикинул маршрут. До дома Дэвида было два с половиной часа пути. 

Всю дорогу он слушал ночь. Шуршала зимняя резина, фары выхватывали из темноты куски мокрого асфальта и черные стволы деревьев по краям. 

Сначала Каз решил, что Кэмпбелл ошибся адресом, но через тридцать минут тряски на лесной дороге понял, что Дэвид, точно невольно копируя своего учителя, жил на отшибе. Тут недавно шел снег — толстая наледь промялась под подошвой Каза, когда он выбрался из джипа.

Дом Дэвида оказался непрочного вида хижиной типа тех, которые любят снимать на лето любители здорового отдыха. Один этаж, просторная открытая терраса, забитая хламом, закрытым на зиму громадными кусками брезента и запертый гараж. Откуда-то из темноты доносился шум проточной воды. Сквозь неплотно закрытые занавески пробивался электрический свет.

— Дэвид? — громко позвал Каз, чтобы нечаянно не застать его врасплох. 

Никто не ответил.

Утопая по щиколотку в снегу, Каз прошел к дому. Под белой гладкой поверхностью еле угадывалась дорожка. Он тяжело поднялся по ступеням и постучал в дверь.

— Дэвид?

Каз стоял, слушая, как где-то вдалеке течет вода, где-то с минуту, а потом решительно и без особой надежды дернул за дверную ручку, и дверь, к его удивлению, поддалась. 

Планировка дома оказалась примитивной – кухня, гостиная и спальня не были разделены стенами, и Дэвида там не было. В ванной его тоже не оказалось.

Неужели он ушел из дома, не выключив свет и оставив дверь открытой, подумал Каз, а потом огляделся и замер.

Помещение выглядело абсолютно заброшенным. Только сейчас Каз понял, что температура внутри едва превышала температуру снаружи. У дальней стены виднелся почерневший от золы зев печи. Слева от него на неотесанных палетах лежал голый матрас. Сбитое в ком белье грязной кучей Дэвид свалил на пол, а в ногах импровизированной кровати стояли картонные коробки, обмотанные скотчем, которые он так и не потрудился распаковать. Если бы Каз не знал Дэвида, он бы решил, что тот пригласил к себе жить студентов с ближайшего кампуса, которые не нашли в себе сил убрать следы своих упадочных развлечений и так и уехали, бросив дом в состоянии первозданного хаоса. Кухонный стол был завален грязной посудой и пустыми бутылками, которые Дэвид, видимо, изначально пытался выстроить стройными рядами под раковиной, но в конце плюнул и на этот иллюзорный порядок.

Это было настолько непохоже на Дэвида, страдавшего педантичностью, свойственной лишь тем людям, которые никогда ничем не владели, что Каз в растерянности попятился к входной двери и вдруг почувствовал, как что-то уперлось ему между лопаток.

— Не двигайся, — сказал кто-то у Каза над ухом хриплым голосом. — Если ты думаешь, что я не возьму грех на душу, то просто не понимаешь, в чей дом влез.

— Это я, — тихо ответил Каз. Он поднял руки и щелкнул металлическими пальцами правой руки. — Дэвид, это я. Я сейчас обернусь, — предупредил он.

И обернулся.

Встретив Дэвида впервые много лет назад, Каз потратил много времени на то, чтобы начать смотреть на него без содрогания — сначала внешнее сходство вызывало вереницу ярких болезненных воспоминаний — но вскоре понял, что на лице и голосе сходство заканчивалось. Да и лицом, на самом деле, Дэвид был не так уж и похож, подумал тогда Каз, глядя Дэвиду в глаза, когда тот впервые подошел к нему после лекции, чтобы задать какой-то вопрос. Все дело было в глазах — в них была удивительная спокойная осмысленность, несвойственная оригиналу. 

Сейчас Каз смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза Дэвида и видел, что от нее не осталось и следа. Спустя секунду Каз понял, что Дэвид пьян.

Он давно не брился и смотрел прямо перед собой осоловевшим взглядом, сжав в руках ружье. 

Воспоминания сомкнулись над Казом, точно холодная морская вода, и он пошатнулся и схватился за косяк, когда Дэвид медленно поднял ружье и поддел дулом его подбородок.

Нужно было что-то делать.

— Господи! — собравшись с силами, воскликнул Каз. — До чего ты себя довел? 

— Мастер Миллер? — переспросил Дэвид и медленно моргнул.

— Я не затем тащился сюда три часа по просьбе сраного Кэмпбелла, чтобы ты попытался отстрелить мне лицо еще на пороге, — сказал Каз и ладонью отвел ствол в сторону. Дэвид не оказывал сопротивления. Он так и стоял, слегка покачиваясь, и смотрел перед собой. На нем были спортивные штаны, грязно-белый свитер крупной вязки и зимняя куртка с капюшоном. 

Вдруг Каз заметил, что на Дэвиде не было обуви. Видимо, услышав машину, он выскользнул на улицу босой, а потом ждал, стоя в снегу, в темноте, когда Каз зайдет в дом, и только тогда решил действовать. 

Сказать Дэвиду, очевидно, было нечего.

— Может, предложишь мне кофе? — спросил Каз.

— Идите прочь, — ответил Дэвид сиплым голосом человека, который месяц не раскрывал рта, и бросил ружье на землю. — Скажите полковнику, что я заплачу за телефон и позвоню ему, а сейчас уезжайте.

Дэвид попытался проскочить в дом, но Каз привалился плечом к косяку, преграждая дорогу. 

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Извините, что чуть не застрелил вас. Я больше так не буду, — с сарказмом ответил Дэвид. — Это вы хотите услышать?

— Нет, — повторил Каз. — Я уже здесь и не собираюсь тратить шесть часов своего времени впустую. Мы поговорим, а потом я уеду.

— Если бы я хотел видеть гостей, то не стал бы забираться сюда, — сказал Дэвид. От него отвратительно несло потом и алкоголем. — Уж кому, а вам это должно быть понятно.

— Когда ты последний раз ел? — спросил Каз.

— Какая вам разница? Вы что, считаете, что вы мой отец?

Каз чуть не рассмеялся.

— О, поверь мне, я точно не считаю, что я — твой отец.

Он помнил себя в таком состоянии: когда медленная смерть от пьянства казалась более светлой перспективой, чем необходимость встать с кровати и продолжить существовать. Только злость помогла ему пережить этот период.

И все еще помогала.

— Слушай меня внимательно, лейтенант Солид Снейк. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Эта жалость к себе ни к чему не приведет. Она попросту омерзительна, Дэвид, и я всегда думал, что ты куда выше этого. Я не могу поверить, что мой лучший ученик сидит здесь и ждет, пока кто-нибудь придет и спасет его. Я знаю, это соблазнительная фантазия, но никто никогда не поможет тебе, кроме тебя самого. В твоем случае взрослым людям приходится сделать этот выбор — либо закончить все прямо здесь и сейчас, либо собрать себя в кулак и жить дальше. В любом случае, это куда дешевле, чем идти обходным путем, упорно зарабатывая свою смерть от цирроза.

Лицо Дэвида вытянулось, он сделал шаг назад и схватился за поручень лестницы.

— Я бы никогда сюда не поехал, если бы не чертов Кэмпбелл со своими треклятыми звонками, — сказал Каз. — Кэмпбелл, видимо, не готов пережить потерю такого ценного кадра, хотя я считаю, что ему пора уже предоставить тебе уникальную возможность впервые в жизни принять самостоятельное решение, и при желании забрызгать своими мозгами этот несчастный хлев, в котором ты живешь… 

Договорить Каз не смог, потому что ему в челюсть прилетел кулак.

При любых других обстоятельствах в рукопашной борьбе Дэвид мог бы проломить Казу скулу — в конце концов, он был в два раза моложе и имел оригинальный набор рук и ног — но Дэвид был безобразно пьян. Костяшки его пальцев прошлись по касательной, и сам он, не удержав равновесия, снова вцепился в поручень, чуть не слетев с лестницы. 

— Значит, так ты хочешь? — спросил Каз. — Пожалуйста.

Дэвид снова бросился на него. Он плохо владел своим телом, но количество выпитого позволяло ему отбросить всякий налет цивилизованности и бить в полную силу. Каз опять успел увернуться привычным движением, а потом второй раз и третий. Он не хотел драться с Дэвидом, но Дэвид давал понять, что не успокоится, пока не упадет, и Каз, чтобы не обманывать его ожидания, подсек его под коленом, выбивая опору из-под ног. Дэвид схватил его за воротник куртки, чтобы не упасть, но вместо этого просто дернул за собой вниз, и они скатились в снег, пересчитывая ступени спинами.

Каз был слишком стар для таких развлечений. Падение отдалось болью на стыке ноги и протеза, и он вскрикнул, замешкавшись, и Дэвиду хватило этой секунды, чтобы сесть ему на грудь и, прижав правую руку коленом, ударить в лицо. Свет с крыльца падал Дэвиду на спину, Каз не видел его лица, и если бы не стремительно намокающая от снега рубашка и шум зимнего леса, Каз мог бы представить, что не было никаких тридцати лет, никаких Даймонд Догз, Фоксхаунда и Занзибарленда. Он вдруг окоченел, но не от холода, а от какой-то давно забытой выученной беспомощности, которая вросла в него так крепко, что при всем желании Каз бы не смог от нее избавиться. Со вторым ударом Каз почувствовал, как кровь потекла из носа, вздулась на губах пузырем на выдохе. Дэвид опять занес кулак, и Казу даже не пришло в голову прикрыться свободной левой рукой. Быть может, ему стоило дать Дэвиду убить его здесь и сейчас — не самый плохой вариант, уж точно лучше, чем эти одинаковые ночи и идентичные утра, уходящие в бесконечность.

Но Дэвид больше не бил. Он опустил руку и закрутил головой, осматриваясь. Его взгляд остановился на Казе, и тогда Дэвид сразу понуро ссутулился, а вид его из угрожающего стал жалким и потерянным.

— Молодец, — сухо сказал Каз. — Я вижу, недели пьянства не сильно тебя подкосили, и ты можешь жить посреди леса, не опасаясь нападения калек на пенсии. Так держать.

Дэвид медленно поднялся и отступил в сторону. Каз закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти, оперся на ладони, а потом выпрямился во весь рост. Дэвид смотрел, как он отряхивается от скрывавшейся под талым снегом земли, а потом сказал, потупившись:

— Простите, что ударил вас. Но теперь уходите. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Каз. — Я передам Рою, что ты процветаешь на своей солодовой диете и не даешь ни малейшего повода для беспокойства.

Прихрамывая, — протез больно впился в культю, он собирался поправить его позже — Каз пошел к машине, но услышал глухой звук, точно упало что-то тяжелое. Он обещал себе больше не задерживаться в тех местах, где в нем не нуждались. До машины оставалось каких-то тридцать футов.

Каз позвонит Рою, скажет, что Дэвид жив, а потом не выйдет из дома еще три недели.

Ему не стоило смотреть назад, но он все равно посмотрел.

Дэвид стоял на коленях у террасы, неподвижный как соляной столб. Его взгляд устремился куда-то в темноту, за две тысячи ярдов от этого дома, в те места, о которых Каз ничего не знал и где никогда не был. Там не было никого, кроме Дэвида — он все еще блуждал по ним каждый вечер, нарезая круги по своей холодной деревянной коробке, провалившись в прошлое, как в едва затянувшуюся прорубь. Его память уже не принадлежала ему — он принадлежал своей памяти.

Каз слишком хорошо знал, о чем речь, чтобы не понимать простейшего факта: если он сейчас уйдет, Дэвид простоит на коленях в снегу до самого утра.

— Дэвид, — сказал Каз. — Иди в дом. Ты замерзнешь насмерть, и Рой меня никогда не простит. Будет назло звонить каждый день, пока я сам не повешусь. Если ты планировал страдать в снегу всю ночь, то стоило хотя бы обуться.

Он подал Дэвиду руку, чтобы поднять его на ноги, но Дэвид повис на нем мертвым грузом. Каз потерял равновесие, выругался — снова драться ему не хотелось, он устал, и от холода у него ныли суставы. 

— Какого черта? — пробормотал Каз, когда Дэвид схватил его за воротник куртки. Он автоматически повернулся щекой, чтобы удар не пришелся в нос, но Дэвид ткнулся лицом ему в шею. Каз вздрогнул от неожиданности. После года абсолютного одиночества в простом прикосновении другого живого человека было что-то дикое и почти непристойное. — Дэвид? 

Руки Дэвида намертво сжались на воротнике. Каз чувствовал его рваное дыхание голой кожей. У него ушла почти минута на то, чтобы понять: Дэвид плакал.

— Дэвид? Посмотри на меня, Дэвид. 

У Каза были заготовлены слова на любой жизненный случай — сухие наставления, скабрезные шутки, лживые обещания, двусмысленные намеки, гневные лекции и пространные ответы — но впервые за долгое время из всех этих десятков тысяч слов он не мог выбрать несколько нужных.

Каз неловко поднял руки, не понимая, куда их деть. Нужно было что-то сказать. Дэвид не собирался останавливаться. Если у него и текли слезы, то их было мало. Он просто вздрагивал всем телом, точно его била судорога, и Каз вдруг подумал, что единственный способ не солгать ему сейчас — это вообще ничего не говорить.

— Я… — пролепетал Дэвид куда-то в шею Казу. — Она… Она наматывала свои кишки себе же на руку, они все лезли и лезли, и я смотрел на нее и думал — как столько может влезть в одну маленькую женщину? Она пыталась засунуть их обратно, а потом она умерла, сэр. Каждый раз, когда я хочу заснуть, я вижу ее лицо. Каждый раз, когда я хочу приготовить себе еды, я чувствую этот запах, я чувствую, как пахнет паленая плоть, я слышу, как он кричит. Две недели назад я застрелил оленя в двух милях от дома, принес его домой, и не смог даже прикоснуться к нему. А Фрэнк… Фрэнк. Дважды в моей жизни ко мне отнеслись по-человечески, и как я отплатил ему? — спросил Дэвид и со свистом втянул воздух. — Полковник говорит мне, что я герой, что если бы не я, все бы рухнуло. А я убил его, я убил Фрэнка, и лучше бы все рухнуло. Якобы я герой, но когда я вернулся, они все презирали меня, потому что я для них — предатель. Я убил их товарищей, я убил их учителя, я сжег его заживо, и теперь каждую ночь я думаю, что поменялся бы с ним местами не глядя, сэр...

Каз положил одну руку Дэвиду на затылок, а второй обнял за плечи, прижав его к себе. Дэвид сначала насторожился, а потом запустил ладони Казу под куртку и сжал их у него за спиной, заключая в странное подобие медвежьих объятий.

— Ты больше не Фоксхаунде, — прошептал Каз. — Ты на Аляске, в получасе езды от Твин Лейкс, в твоем собственном доме. Сейчас декабрь двухтысячного года. Все это закончилось и никогда не повторится. Просто дыши, Дэвид.

У Дэвида были грязные, но удивительно мягкие волосы, сильно отросшие за время отшельничества, и Каз погладил его по затылку непривычным движением, которое он давно забыл.

— Ты здесь, Дэвид. Вокруг тебя лес. Посмотри на меня, — сказал Каз, взяв его лицо в ладони.

Дэвид упрямо сжал побелевшие губы и веки, крылья его носа мелко и часто дрожали, а под под кожей то и дело ходили жвалки. Пытаясь не заплакать, Дэвид прокусил себе губу, и красный смазанный след на подбородке походил на последствия краткого, но страстного поцелуя.

— Назови пять вещей, которые тебя окружают, Дэвид.

Дэвид осторожно открыл глаза. 

— Вы, — сразу же сказал он.

— Я польщен, что стою на первом месте, но надо еще четыре, — ответил Каз.

— Ваш “Форд”. Крыльцо. Фонарь над дверью. Я не вижу мое ружье, но оно должно лежать где-то на крыльце.

— Молодец, — сказал Каз. — А теперь, я прошу тебя, иди в дом. Я буду удивлен, если ты не обморозил себе ступни. И тебе точно стоит помыться.

— Горячей воды нет, но это ничего… — пробормотал Дэвид.

Он собирался встать, но не успел разогнуться, как его тут же скрутило в рвотном спазме и вырвало на протоптанный снег желчью и виски. В глазах сразу проступили запоздавшие слезы.

— Простите, сэр, — успел сказать Дэвид, и его снова вырвало.

Шея Дэвида заблестела от пота, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Каз придержал его за плечо, но когда приступ, казалось, кончился, Дэвид продолжил сплевывать на землю вязкую слюну, то и дело вздрагивая.

— За это я точно попрошу Роя увеличить мне пенсию, — вздохнул Каз. 

Он убрал мокрые волосы со лба Дэвида, зачесав их назад пятерней, а потом протолкнул два пальца ему в горло. Дэвид снова скорчился, но этот раз был последним. 

Не без труда, опираясь друг на друга, они добрались до крыльца и вскарабкались по лестнице. Натыкаясь на редкую мебель и коробки, Дэвид доковылял до так называемой кухни, пошарил под раковиной, вытащил оттуда металлическое ведро, вывалил на стол упаковки мыла, запечатанные бутылки со средством для мытья посуды и коробки со стиральным порошком, и начал набирать воду из под крана.

— Душ сломан, — пояснил Дэвид. — Я все обещал себе, что завтра починю. Не починил.

Каз хотел спросить, не собирается ли Дэвид погреть воду, но Дэвид невозмутимо прошел в ванную, расплескав половину ведра, поставил его на пол и стащил с себя грязный свитер. Каз демонстративно отвернулся, но Дэвиду было плевать. Наверное, для него в принципе не существовало понятия личного пространства и уединения, подумал Каз. За свитером Дэвид стянул джинсы с трусами. На спине справа у него оказался огромный лиловый синяк.

— Поскользнулся на лестнице, — сказал Дэвид, не глядя.

— Мне уйти? — спросил Каз.

— Мне все равно, — равнодушно ответил Дэвид.

В остальном все было в пределах нормы, с облегчением отметил Каз. Никаких неожиданных шрамов, необычных для человека его профессии. Дэвид сел на корточки перед ведром, зачерпнул воды и плеснул себе в лицо, а потом фыркнул как собака. Взял кусок мыла, намылил шею и уши. 

Каз, будучи таким же заложником собственной памяти, как и Дэвид, быстро отвел взгляд. Он помнил Барранкилью, их первый так называемый офис, гниющую от влажности хибару с прохудившейся крышей. Ночами вода капала в ведра, которые Каз расставлял тут и там, чтобы сберечь пол, и звук падающих капель медленно, но верно сводил его с ума. Он слушал мерный стук воды и думал о том, что приложит любые усилия, лишь бы не жить в этом плесневелом бараке, и этот этап их жизней скоро кончится — его амбиции, объединенные с талантами Босса — это беспроигрышный билет в один конец, надо просто немного подождать.

Босс умел засыпать, как только его щека касалась условной подушки, и всегда спал как убитый, противореча всем представлениям Каза шпионах, которые никогда не позволяют себе целиком оградиться от полного угроз мира. Тогда это ужасно льстило — Каз думал, что никто другой не заслужил такого доверия. 

Босс спал как убитый, и у него была тяжелая рука. Каз чувствовал ее тяжесть всю ночь даже сквозь сон — она придавливала его к кровати, точно пресс...

— Сэр?

Каз вздрогнул. 

Дэвид стоял перед ним, намотав полотенце на бедра. Он так и не воспользовался им по назначению, и вода стекала с его волос на пол.

— Я привез пиво, — сказал Каз. — Но пиво это последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно.

— Как скажете, — снова эхом отозвался Дэвид. — Тут нет нормальной плиты, так будьте готовы ждать свой кофе. Только конфорки на печке.

Справа от печки были сложены поленья, покрывшиеся пылью и паутиной за ненадобностью. Дэвид встал на колени и принялся разводить огонь, то и дело громко шмыгая носом. Сейчас, когда он разделся, потеря веса, вызванная месяцами бытового самоистязания, стала очень заметна. Как только его списали со счетов, Дэвид перестал видеть всякую надобность в том, чтобы поддерживать себя в нужной форме, забыл, как некоторые убирают пылиться на полку инструменты после ухода из профессии. 

В том, как почти голый Дэвид сидел перед огнем, сосредоточенно запихивая куски коры и щепок между едва занимающимися поленьями, в самой его позе и изгибе спине была какая-то щемящая неприкаянность, отозвавшаяся в Казе бесконтрольной жалостью к Дэвиду и ненавистью к самому себе.

Когда огонь, наконец, загорелся, Дэвид сел на свой продавленный матрас и уронил лицо в ладони. 

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — медленно произнес он. — Что вы делали? Не нужно только рассказывать мне, как армия при помощи живительной дисциплины магическим образом поставила вашу жизнь обратно на рельсы.

— Я и не собирался, — сказал Каз. Он подошел к кровати и сел рядом, плечом к плечу. — Я тоже не знал, что мне делать. Все еще не знаю. Но в моем возрасте это не такая уж и проблема, — улыбнулся он. — Мне остается только ждать.

Дэвид удивленно вскинул брови. Он так растерялся, что Каз вдруг рассмеялся, хотя вовсе не хотел этого делать. 

— Найди себе хобби, — пожал плечами Каз. — Начни собирать пазлы. Или рисовать. Можешь начать разводить попугайчиков. Или собак. Ты никому ничего не должен, Дэвид. Если что-то поможет тебе сделать жизнь чуть более сносной, то зачем себе отказывать?

Он боялся, сейчас Дэвид спросит: “А вам помогло?” 

Но Дэвид молчал. От холода его предплечья покрылись мурашками, но он так и сидел в одном полотенце, неловко уставившись вниз, разглядывая то ли пыльный ковер, то ли собственные пальцы ног. Все мешкал — Каз думал, он хочет что-то спросить. 

Тогда Дэвид тихо произнес:

— Спасибо, сэр.

— За что?

— За то, что вы здесь.

Вдруг он подался вперед всем телом, зажмурился и поцеловал Каза Миллера примерно с таким же отчаянием, с каким хватался за его воротник полчаса назад в снегу. Каз успел только положить руку Дэвиду на грудь, чтобы остановить его, и Дэвид тут же накрыл ее ладонью, неверно считав знак. Целовался он влажно и удивительно самозабвенно, с необычной для его возраста и рода занятий искренностью, которой Каз от него не ждал и на которую не мог ответить. Дэвид, не открывая глаз, бережно коснулся щеки, провел по скуле большим пальцем, и Каз почувствовал, как ком подступает к горлу: его больше так не целовали.

Мстительная мысль о Боссе вспыхнула внезапно и так же резко погасла. Босс больше не стоит за спиной, стиснув его плечо железной хваткой. Босса больше нет. Есть только Дэвид — отдельный человек со своей жизнью, который, несмотря на генетический код, никогда, слава богу, Боссом не станет. 

— Дэвид? — прошептал Каз ему в губы.

Дэвид медленно открыл глаза.

— Сэр? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я не могу, — ответил Каз. — Прости меня. Может быть, в другой раз.

— Я понял, — ответил Дэвид, неловко сжав свое полотенце в руках.

На полке среди запечатанных упаковок круп, риса и банок с бобами, Каз нашел упаковку чая.  
Когда он взял чашки и вернулся к матрасу, Дэвид уже спал, отбросив подушку и по-детски положив под щеку ладонь. Каз привык к его вечно сведенным бровям и сжатым губам. У Дэвида было только одно выражение лица на все случаи жизни — такое, будто он ставил под сомнение каждое твое слово и всегда ждал подвоха. Каз верил, что Дэвид был таким же хмурым и недоверчивым ребенком, который с ранних лет привык полагаться только на себя. Оттого было только страннее видеть его сейчас: во сне его лоб разгладился, и даже линия рта стала мягче. 

Полотенце Дэвид бросил на пол. Его голые ступни торчали из-под слишком короткого пледа. Дом еще не прогрелся. Две первые коробки оказались набиты книгами, а в третьей обнаружилась одежда и спальный мешок. Каз накрыл им Дэвида по самые уши, а потом стоял, зачем-то глядя в расслабленное сном лицо.

Перед тем, как уйти, Каз взял пустую сигаретную пачку со стола и под красной эмблемой “Лаки Страйка” нацарапал карандашом свой адрес.

Дорога обратно показалась ему сильно короче. За час до дома он вдруг приглушил мотор, вышел из машины на какой-то развилке и вглядывался в темноту. Ему нравилась эта абсолютная, чистая, ничем не разбавленная тьма. Люди в больших городах забывают, что это такое — Каз и сам не помнил, пока не приехал сюда. Оставшись в новом доме в свою первую ночь, он с удивлением понял, что последний раз сталкивался с такой непроницаемой тьмой только в Колумбии, когда ему было двадцать шесть лет. 

Он бросил машину у отеля. Едва начало светать, но Ирен уже подозрительно и раздражающе жизнерадостно суетилась у кофемашины за баром. Вместо того, чтобы послать Каза к аппарату в холле, она вытащила телефон из-под стойки, видимо, предположив, что для человека с неполным набором конечностей эти лишние футы сыграют критическую роль.

С трудом, но Каз привык к жалости.

— Алло… – сонно пробормотал Рой, и он ощутил недостойное злорадство.

— Я разбудил тебя? — невинно спросил Каз. — Прости, я хотел отчитаться. Могу перезвонить.

— Нет-нет, — быстро ответил Рой. — Говори. Как он? Как Дэвид?

— Не могу сказать, что он в лучшем виде, но жить будет, — ответил Каз. — Все там были. 

Он приготовился отбиваться от мучительных расспросов, но Рой только и сказал: 

— Вот и славно. Спасибо, Бен. С меня бутылка Макаллана на Рождество. 

— Сначала ты выдергиваешь меня из дома со своим “вся страна ему обязана”, а теперь тебе достаточно простого “жить будет”? — холодно спросил Каз, борясь с приливом бешенства. Действительно, как он мог принять переживания Кэмпбелла за искреннее неравнодушие. — Если бы я сказал, что он повесился, это бы испортило тебе грядущий рождественский ужин?

Рой только рассмеялся.

— Я тебе доверяю, Бен, — обезоруживающе просто ответил он. — Звони, если захочешь вернуться к работе. 

И повесил трубку. 

Пора было возвращаться. Каза ждал его пустой дом, нетронутая упаковка пива, его собака и сотни бледных снежных рассветов.

По другую сторону стойки Ирен развешивала гирлянды, мыча себе под нос что-то отдаленно напоминающее рождественский гимн. 

— Хотите кофе? — спросила она. — Я только что сварила. За счет заведения.

Каз уже попадался в эту ловушку. Он знал, что такое по-настоящему ужасный кофе, и в этом воображаемом чемпионате кофе Ирен мог бы без труда занять первое место.

— Давайте, — вдруг сказал он.

Ирен почему-то обрадовалась и засуетилась в поисках чашки. Каз посмотрел за окно на бесконечную зиму в поисках нового повода для раздражения, но не смог ни за что зацепиться. Он вдруг почувствовал, что устал. Словно равнодушная злость, которая служила источником его жизненных сил последние лет пятнадцать, вдруг иссякла. 

— С Рождеством! — улыбнулась Ирен, торжественно водрузив на стойку белую чашку.

Каз согласно кивнул, хотя до Рождества было еще две недели.

— Я позвоню еще раз? — спросил он.

— Сколько угодно, — ответила Ирен и вернулась к своим украшениям.

Он занес руку над зуммером, а потом, немного помешкав, набрал номер Надин.


End file.
